Fernando Rivera
|birth = 15th January, 1993 , |race = Latino |gender = Male |height = 5'1" |hair = |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Mocha |family = Maria Rivera Antonio Rivera |affiliation = Unity Gardens X3 |vehicles = 1995 }}}} Fernando Rivera is a gangbanger which currently resides in Unity Gardens. Fernando is part of a clique known as Unity Gardens X3 which is part of the gang, known as The Avenues, he is an important member to the gang. To his fellow gangbangers he is known as 'Nando' or more commonly, 'Slit', which he gained in the past due to a ruthless act which was committed upon a small group of which were captured by himself. 'History' ''Growing'' Fernando grew up within the small district across the canal, almost isolated from the more popular regions of Los Santos, known as Seville. At the time Fernando was growing up the area was heavily influenced by a set, known as Southside Malvados. In Fernando's point of view they were his mentors, his dream was to become like them, with the fancy low riders, being respected for being a and not being discriminated. Fernando took their words very seriously, and he saw that some of the kids around him had things he did not have, such as a bicycle. Having a bicycle was a phase at the time which all the younger kids in Playa Del Seville were going through, and he couldn't afford a bike, let alone a new pair of shoes and the clothes he wore were previously owned by his cousin. Fernando looked forward to getting new clothes, second-hand or not, to him it was like an early birthday present. But he was used to getting the same thing each birthday and any sort of event, because all he got was new clothing. ''Hard Life'' It was Fernando's birthday and he'd just turned thirteen, and he was still in school, although he hated it with a passion. Fernando was constantly made fun of by people at school due to him always wearing the same set of clothes. After a year he could not take it any more, his anger erupted out and his hatred toward the one person making fun of him known as Rodrigo has increased beyond limits. When Fernando got home from school that day he approached some of the OG's within the Southside Malvados asking them for what he should do, he said he needs to make a name for himself and not take it any more, he was then handed a pocket knife by one of them. The next day Rodrigo approached Fernando and said he was sorry, and he thought that Fernando realised he was only joking, yet Fernando turned around, flicking out his pocket knife and hurled it toward Rodrigo's chest furiously and then left. It was then that Fernando realised what he'd done was a hole he'd dug himself into, and could no longer get out of. A day later Fernando's parents were informed and he was kicked out of the house, and sent to a juvenile detention centre, his parents no longer claiming his as their son after killing Rodrigo. ''Juvenile Detention'' A few days later Fernando was taken out of school to go to a correctional centre for juveniles for his action. He spent numerous years in the centre, constantly developing a hate for african-americans as he is discriminated by them for being hispanic. A bunch of other hispanic males within the juvenile detention felt the same way and they all formed together for protection from eachother, becoming a temporary gang. From time to time the bunch beat african-americans up for even approaching them, the hispanics claimed one corner of the yard, the african-americans the other and the whites the other. The ones in the unoccupied corner were either to scared to join or discriminated by the groups altogether. Things inside of the juvenile detention centre were harsh and Fernando wanted to get out as soon as he could, along with most of the others. ''Freedom'' It was time, he had finally left the juvenile detention centre and when he arrived back at Seville he discovered that it had been over-run by african-americans, which he could do nothing about at the time. He looked around, asked what happened to the his friends only to find that they had left. He felt isolated, like he was the only real gangbanger in the area, so instead he moved to Unity Gardens to live with his grandmother. Soon after he began drug dealing by himself, selling drugs which he grew himself after gaining marijuana seeds from a friend within the juvenile detention centre. ''Hood Affiliated'' Soon after Fernando began making new friends, he first met members of the gang operating at the time known as Unity Gardens X3, and after kicking up to them and earning a name for himself within the area he soon became closer and closer of a friend to Jonathan Mendoza and his older cousin Andrew Mendoza. Fernando was a top seller and did not lack the strength and capability to live the hood lifestyle, and this gained him a rewarding status within the gang. The Avenues became a strong tie within Fernando's life, the power, money and protection is what led him on, but the things that mostly kept him going were his friends within the gang and the power. The rewarding status was him being jumped into the gang only a week after coming into interaction with the gang. By using the same methods he used day by day to sell and kill he became feared and he rose up continuously, and ended up working alongside his now best friend, Jonathan Mendoza, whom he considered family. Fernando Rivera, now known as 'Slit' and nothing else, now was what is called a 'Lieutenant' within The Avenues. Family was now long gone within Fernando's life, but that was not of his concern as he'd grown mostly without them and he knew he was living well without them. Soon after Andrew Mendoza was charged for murder, drug trafficking and multiple other charges, and sent to court, he was then sentenced for drug trafficking and other smaller charges. This resulted in Fernando and Jonathan being quite hurt, but they soon adapted and began running things properly without him, the original leader and creator of the set. ''Ace'' On 19th May 2012 Jonathan Mendoza aka 'Ace' was shot to death in a shootout with the law enforcement. Jonathan was a very close friend to Fernando and the two had known eachother for a few years. The impact of this death led Fernando to be in a state of grief and anger, he still to this day believes it was his fault, although hiding his emotions from his friends. As Jonathan had died, Fernando was to take Jonathan's position in the gang, becoming the current leader of Unity Gardens X3. ''Old friend'' Several hours after the news of Jonathan Mendoza being killed by law enforcement, Fernando was called by Andrew Mendoza aka 'Cuete' and demanded that he'd be picked up from the airport, Fernando has tried to tell him what had happened at the time but he was too focused on being picked up. As Fernando arrived with Joseph Garza, on his bicycle and not in a car, Andrew looked quite confused. This was then Fernando felt the time being right to explain to Andrew, Jonathan's older cousin, what had happened. This resulted in Andrew appearing devastated and shocked. A few hours later Andrew announced to Fernando that he wanted to get back involved in the 'game', meaning he wanted to get back into the gang-banging lifestyle, Fernando promised he would help out. Personality Fernando 'Slit' Rivera is very easily-angered, even over very small things he tends to lose control of his temper. Fernando is actually quite the caring person, and looks after his friends, property/material items however he can. Some may think he has no emotions, although this is because Fernando hides them as much as he can. Fernando is very proud of the culture he lives, to the point where he believes it as being the only thing he wants to live for. Being of mexican descent and sureno and Avenues culture, he is very proud of being mexican, and a reputed Avenues member. Category:Character Category:Mexican Americans Category:Latinos Category:Gangbangers Category:Criminals